


Dimples

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dimples, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk's morning routine consists of him lying in bed while Alastor gets ready for the day, and every day, Husk notices something new about Alastor's body when he's getting dressed.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how many fluffy oneshots is too many lol

It wouldn't be the first time Husk had been too lazy to get out of bed in the morning, and instead just lied there, watching Alastor get ready for the day. He had his head smushed against the pillow, one eye squished shut, the other just barely peeking open.

Alastor was puttering around the room, gathering the things he'd need to get ready for the day. He stopped in front of a mirror on the wall and slowly pulled a brush through his hair, unruly from sleep. Husk let a fond little smile slip. This was their typical morning routine, and Husk wouldn't change it for the world. Alastor put the brush down and fluffed his hair a bit before stripping down to nothing.

The first time this had happened, Husk had been so flustered he barely saw anything, choosing instead to bury his head in his pillow out of respect for Alastor's privacy.

The second time, though, Husk couldn't help but sneak a peek, and his eyes were immediately drawn to that fluffy tail. Husk was sure his eyes didn't leave it until it was covered by Alastor's coat.

The third time, Husk let himself ogle, not bothering, even a little, to hide his shame. That had earned him a fond chuckle from Alastor. Husk had looked Alastor's body over and his gaze zeroed in on a little mole on Alastor's shoulder blade, that he'd never noticed before. It was the smallest, most innocuous thing, but Husk just hadn't been able to take his eyes off it.

After that, it steadily evolved into the routine it had become. Alastor getting ready to face the day, while Husk lazed in bed. And every time he stripped down to get dressed, Husk noticed something new about his adorable little body. Today was no different. 

As Husk let his eyes slowly wander over Alastor's body for the millionth time, always just as new and exciting as the first time he saw it bare, and noticed two shallow dimples just above his butt. Husk's mouth ran dry and he blushed deeply. He'd never admit it out loud, but dimples were a weak spot for him. Any dimples, but lower back dimples were his favourite, so of _course_ , Alastor had them.

"Find anything new and interesting about me today, dear?" Alastor teased.

Husk nodded, even though Alastor's back was to him, and therefore couldn't see it

"Uh huh… You've got dimples," He informed.

Alastor looked over his shoulder, like he was trying to see them

"Indeed I do," He hummed "I've had them all my life."

Husk started purring softly

"They're cute."

Alastor chuckled softly as he pulled a clean pair of underwear on before turning and approaching the bed

"You think all of me is cute, for some reason," He reminded.

Husk sat up and nodded before kissing the tip of Alastor's nose

"That's 'cause all of you _is_ cute," He purred. 

Alastor lowered his gaze and blushed, smile softening shyly. Husk cupped Alastor's cheeks and gave them a fond squeeze

"My adorable little fawn," He praised.

Alastor's blush deepened and he batted Husk's paws away, scurrying away to continue getting dressed. Husk grinned and flopped back down. He loved getting Alastor all flustered like that. He glanced down at his dimples again before pouting when Alastor pulled an undershirt on and covered them up.

"Bully," He whimpered.

Alastor giggled and returned the bed, sliding into Husk's lap and cuddling up to him

"I promise to let you get a good, up close look tonight, if you're a good boy for me today," He teased.

Husk started purring again and wrapped his arms around Alastor, affectionately bumping their heads together. Alastor shivered with excitement and eagerly returned the gesture. Husk just grinned

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Dimples 👀
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
